


情人节

by gongqing



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	情人节

狮子

 

“hi”

熟悉的声音在他刚推开门还没来得及开灯的时候响起，低沉却又充满魅惑的擦过他的耳膜，轻佻的勾起他喉咙里的痒意。于是thor快要摸到开关的手停住了，门被他用脚关上。

“你今天回来的有点晚。”

“我每天都这个时候回来。”

“但我等你等了很久。”

“所以是我的错？”

“当然。”

不知道藏在什么地方的Loki扑向他，把他扑倒在地。thor赶紧伸手去护着他，以免他磕到哪里，纵使那点疼应该算不上什么。

这时候应该庆幸自己在人类的住所地板上都铺上了柔软的地毯，fandarl做事还是值得夸奖。

Loki凑在thor的颈窝蹭了蹭，就像大部分猫科动物表示亲昵那个样子。thor明显感觉到柔软的黑发里有个毛茸茸的东西不断打在自己脸上，那是Loki的兽耳。

“抱我。”

Loki催促，自己已经迫不及待的啃上了thor的脖子，如果现在开着灯，thor就可以看见他屁股后边黑色的尾巴正因为兴奋而晃动。

thor搂住Loki，手指从他的衬衫下摆摸进去，Loki穿衣服总是打理的很整齐，让他每次都忍不住想撕开他的衬衣，弄乱那层布料 再弄乱他……

脊椎骨被一路抚摸的酥麻感让Loki小声的呻吟，然后他含住thor的喉结无声的反击，尖尖的兽齿落在命门，稍一用力就能要他的命。

thor就像在抚摸一只猫咪那样顺着Loki光滑的后背往下摸，让他放松下来松开他的喉结，转而舔吻他的脖子。Loki对他的脖子又舔又咬的，注定他的脖子明天不能见人。

摸到尾巴时候Loki抗拒了一下，尾巴上的短毛炸开，尾巴尖不停的抽打thor的手臂。

“放松，”

thor拍了一下他的屁股然后把那条裹着他修长双腿的西裤脱了下来，冷空气侵袭让皮肤表层起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。Loki把膝盖顶在thor腿间磨蹭，那里早就已经是一个小帐篷了。

thor身上的套头衫被指甲撕开，thor按着Loki的后脑让他们的吻更加深入。两方舌头交缠在一起交换着唾液，谁也不让谁的较量着。推诿着在口唇之间，掠夺对方的空气。

“嗯……”

情动的感觉让两人忘乎所以的在对方身上胡乱摸着，thor捏住Loki胸前的红豆轻轻捻揉着，Loki的尾巴缠上他的腿根慢慢的拍打。

thor的手握住Loki的尾巴做了几下撸动的动作，最后顺着尾巴根一路摸到下面的小穴，他刚伸进去一根手指Loki就收缩起来，绞住他的手指不让他动作。thor毫不犹豫的插开他，让他变得松软。

湿滑的肠液弄湿了尾巴根部的毛毛 Loki用尾巴缠上thor的胳膊，然后脚不安分去踩在他的腿间，他踩的狠了thor就会用手指狠狠的插他。所以他乐此不疲，而thor也发现了他的小心思。

“你就是想要我用力点。”

thor加了手指的数量在Loki体内扣挖，可以清晰的听到水声。Loki在他身下喘息着解开他的裤子，毛茸茸的尾巴打在硬的发烫的性器上。thor的呼吸也逐渐加重，Loki的尾巴勾的他恨不得现在就进去他的身体，狠狠的操的他连尾巴都没有力气动。

耐着性子扩张到差不多的时候，thor抱起Loki然后借着重力的作用一插到底，Loki尖叫了一下然后呻吟就被连续的抽插撞碎。

Loki用力的扯了一把thor的头发才获得短暂的休息时间，然而对方舔舔他兽耳的轮廓，突然露出一个在黑暗里看不清的笑容。Loki感觉到不妙。

“别是我想的那样，别……”

然而thor已经不顾他的祈求变了回了原型，狮子更加粗壮的性器钉着他，舌头不停的舔他的脸然后轻轻撕咬他头顶的兽耳。

“嗯啊……慢点……”

Loki被迫跪趴在地上，就和野兽交合那样，他也的确是在和野兽交合，巨大的狮子轻轻叼着他的后颈，他几乎要全被藏在thor的毛下边，然而狮子巨大的性器不停的在他身体里进出，空气里全是淫靡的气味和肉体拍打到一起的声音。

不知道被干了多久，Loki生生的被插到射出来，高潮的感觉让他全身脱力，白浊的液体渗入到暗红色的地毯里消失不见。因为趴到地上的动作thor的性器从他体内滑出来，狮子不满的哼了声然后用爪子把他翻过身去舔他胸前的凸起。

“thor……嗯……”

带有一点凉意的肉垫踩在他身上，thor把爪子收的好好的，Loki双手抓住狮子的鬃毛，thor舔了舔他的嘴唇，然后从前面进入他后慢慢的起身。

Loki只能抱住狮子的脖子，然后用双腿盘着他的身体才能保证自己不掉下去。thor在他颈窝不停的蹭着示好，于是Loki慢慢的自己动起来，发现他明白自己意思的thor开心的用尾巴不停的抽他的屁股。

狮子的尾巴就像一条完美的小皮鞭一样抽在他的屁股上，Loki努力的在动，但是速度总是不能让thor满意，最终他矮下身子抽插了数下才释放出来，喷涌而出的精液灌到Loki的身体里再顺着拔出的动作流出来。

thor打开灯，看见Loki侧躺在地上懒懒的挥动着尾巴都场景，尾巴根部的毛还被白浊的液体染湿了，腿根处也是明显的粘液痕迹，这一切让他重新勃起。

“继续么？”

thor把Loki从地上捞起来往房间走，Loki攀住他的脖子。

“当然继续，还有，情人节快乐。”


End file.
